


sweet hearts

by BouncyPickle



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, BDSM, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie With Braces, Requests, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: A story focusing on Reggie's sweet heart and all of its sweethearts.OR: A collection of requests centered around Reggie. (and honestly whoever because I love jatp too much lol) Feel free to request something!
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters/Carrie Wilson, Reggie Peters/Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	1. Reggie/Alex/Luke/Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> The boys of Sunset Curve have one dedicated fan who will do anything to impress them.
> 
> TW: There's some dubious situations/language in this chapter but the whole scenario is planned roleplay so it is all safe, sane, and consensual.

Reggie is so excited. He's Sunset Curve's _biggest_ fan. He goes to all their shows, even to that book club performance that one time. Knows _all_ the words to every song. Knows all the band members birthdays and their favorite foods, their favorite _colors_. And they asked _him_ to come backstage. He's standing outside their green room _right now_. If he asks really nice, maybe they'll even give him their autographs. When Reggie knocks, way too many times and way too hard, a deep voice from inside calls out, telling him to _come in_. Reggie throws the door open in his rush.

All the band members are sitting in the room. Luke and Bobby are on the sofa and Alex is in the arm chair alongside the couch. Reggie's heart is racing. They're all looking at him.

"Close the door, huh?" Bobby tells him. He's leaning back, arms over the top of the couch, legs spread. So effortlessly cool. Reggie can't tell if he's jealous or if he thinks it's really hot.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Reggie stammers a little, turning quickly to pull the door shut. When he spins back around, Reggie jumps.

Suddenly, Luke is in front of him. He steps right up into Reggie's space like he was invited. Reggie's back bumps the door as Luke's arms bracket him in, stretched out on either side of Reggie's shoulders. Reggie can't help but look. Luke's shirt sleeves have been cut off, leaving his perfectly toned biceps on display. Reggie feels his face going warm. Luke's eyes pan across his rosy cheeks before meeting Reggie's gaze. Luke grins.

"Heard you're a big fan," Luke says breezily, like he isn't pinning Reggie to the door.

Reggie perks, nods, "Totally! The biggest!"

Luke leans in _even closer_. Until Reggie can feel the warmth of the other boy's body heat, asks, "That right?"

"Uh huh," Reggie gulps, heart racing, "I-I really love you guys. You're _awesome_."

"Well, it's always nice to meet our _adoring_ fans," Bobby speaks up from the couch. He's grinning.

"Yeah, it is," Luke's hand suddenly cups Reggie's cheek, thumb gliding down to the corner of his mouth, "Though our groupies aren't usually as cute as you."

"G- _groupie_?" Reggie's voice cracks, red burns up his ears and down past his collar, "Wait. You think I'm _cute_?"

That's too much to take in. Reggie's feeling too many things at once. He's flustered and confused and shocked and kind of offended but also pretty turned on. He just sort of gapes at the band as they smirk at him.

"Well, yeah," Luke answers, "Why do you think we asked you backstage?"

Reggie doesn't really know what to do. He's never been in a situation like this before. Luke catches him by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulls Reggie into the room. With a startled yelp, Reggie stumbles after him. But Luke keeps him upright. Luke's chuckling, good-natured and bright. Playful. He steers Reggie to the couch, pushes him down until he bumps into Bobby’s side. Bobby smirks over at him, arches a brow. Spreads his legs even more.

Reggie's eyes fall to the tent in Bobby's jeans. Then widen as realization dawns.

"You don't have to," Alex says, "We can always find someone else."

Reggie doesn't want that though.

"No!" Reggie says quickly, "I'll do it," Reggie gulps, then pulls his coat down and off before he can talk himself out of it, "I want to do it."

He reaches over to flip Bobby's belt open with unsteady, nervous hands. And his palm touches the chubbing length of the other boy's cock. Reggie sucks in a startled breath. Hesitates when his fingers find the button of Bobby’s jeans.

"Come on, baby," Bobby purrs, "We don't have all night."

His words spring Reggie into action. He scrambles to get Bobby's pants open. Pulls them down just enough for his cock to be free. He's _thick_. Reggie goes a little light-headed at the sight. He wraps his fingers around the girthy length, pumps him once, testingly.

Bobby drops his head back, moans, "Oh yeah, that's it."

Reggie feels something like pride flash through him. He gets his knee under himself, so he can sit sideways more easily. And so he can stroke Bobby’s cock faster. He swipes his thumb over the head, spreads slick precum around. Bobby lets out a pleased sigh. Then Reggie feels weight shift on the couch behind him. Hot breath fans across the back of his neck when Luke speaks.

"Use your mouth," Luke tells him.

Reggie's hand stutters, he glances back with wide eyes, "I, um, I've never-"

"It's totally easy," Luke cuts him off, pushes at the back of Reggie's shoulder, encouraging him to bend down, "You can do it. Come on. Just like sucking on a lollipop."

Reggie lets Luke push him over Bobby's lap. So his face is pretty much shoved into Bobby's cock. An uneasy whine leaves him but Reggie doesn't try to pull away. Instead he opens his mouth. Guides Bobby's cock across his cheek and down to his tongue. Reggie licks at the head, the slick pooling along the slit, before he sucks the tip into his mouth. The thickness is almost too much, stretching Reggie's jaw open wide enough it's uncomfortable. But Bobby makes an _incredible_ sound, something soft like a sigh but deep and rumbly like a moan.

Reggie wants to hear it again.

So he keeps sucking at the head while pumping his hand. A startled gasp is knocked from his throat when two hands grab him by his hips and lift. As Luke pulls him up to his knees, Reggie tries to pull back, to ask what he's doing. But Bobby grabs the back of his neck, pushes his head back down.

"Keep going, baby," Bobby purrs, voice oozing charm, "Your mouth feels so good."

Reggie whimpers, squirms, when Luke's hands glide up his back and push his shirt up his spine. But then Reggie's completely focused on the cock in his mouth. Because Bobby is _still_ pushing his head down.

"I know you can take more," Bobby tells him, "Just a little bit, you can do it."

Reggie gags when Bobby's cock bumps into the back of his throat. Tears spring to his eyes. But Bobby moans, loud and unapologetic. So Reggie swallows around him anyway. He starts pumping Bobby's cock with his fist again. Bobby's fingers tangle into his hair, grip it hard. Then he drags Reggie's head up. Reggie sucks in a breath, spit stretches from Bobby's cock to his mouth lewdly. Before he can catch his breath, Bobby is pushing his head back down. Then Bobby sets a pace, pulling Reggie's head up and down, sliding his cock in and out of Reggie's mouth.

Reggie coughs wetly whenever Bobby's cock nudges his throat. But Bobby still pushes him down a little more each time. Reggie's face is red, tears are clumping up his eyelashes. When Bobby shoves him down particularly far, dipping well into his throat and making Reggie gag with his whole body, Reggie hears a gasping moan from next to him. He looks up, sees that Alex is watching him. Staring at Reggie as he chokes on Bobby's cock with this look of pure, raw _lust_ in his eyes. He's got his cock in his hand, jerking himself off. Reggie feels embarrassed and flustered but also so unbelievably turned on by the attention.

Then Reggie feels Luke shifting behind him. He wedges his legs between Reggie's before kicking Reggie's knees apart, spreading them. Luke doesn't even undo Reggie's pants. Just grabs the back of Reggie's jeans and yanks them down. Reggie grips Bobby's leg, shoves himself up. By the time his mouth is free, Reggie's pants are down his thighs.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Reggie yelps, reaching for his pants to try and pull them back up. But Luke pins them down to the cushions between Reggie's legs with his knee.

" _Relax_ ," Luke rolls his eyes, like Reggie's being unreasonable, "We're all having fun, right?"

"Yeah, but-" Reggie can't really move with the way Bobby's holding his hair and Luke's holding his hips, "I've never done _that_ before."

Luke grins, eyes lighting up, "Oh yeah? You gonna let me be your first?"

Reggie gulps, "I don't know..."

"Come _on_ ," Luke whines, "I thought you were our _biggest fan_ , huh? I mean. There's tons of other fans out there, I guess...They're not as _cute_ as you, but-"

"No, wait. It's okay, you can do it," Reggie says quickly. He just loves them so much. Doesn't want to let them down.

"Only if you're sure," Luke sounds hesitant.

"I'm sure!" Reggie rushes to say, "I-I want it."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about," Luke grins, reaches down to undo his pants.

Reggie's head is pulled back around by Bobby's grip in his hair. He glances up, sees that Bobby is looking at him with these deep, sweet eyes. His hand slips down, tucks a loose strand of hair behind Reggie's ear, caresses his cheek. Reggie scowls.

"B," Reggie warns, breaking character for a second.

Bobby rolls his eyes. Then grabs his hair again, jerks him closer.

"Come on, baby," Bobby growls, "Get me back in your mouth."

Reggie parts his lips a little too eagerly. Sucks Bobby's cock back down. But Bobby is quick to take control. Using the hold he has in Reggie's hair to guide his head once again. Bobby moans, relaxes back into the couch. Reggie gags a little but tries to focus on letting Bobby's cock open up his throat without choking. When Luke grips his asscheeks and spreads him open, Reggie startles. He tries to stay relaxed though. Clenches his eyes shut when he feels Luke drag his cock down his asscrack but doesn't let himself tense up or move away.

Before Luke can push into him, Alex is standing at Reggie's side, stopping him.

"You're going to hurt him," Alex snaps, "Here. At least use lube, man."

Luke snorts. But he waits. There's a clack then slippery, cool lube is pouring down Reggie's ass. Luke catches it with his cock, smears it around so Reggie's nice and wet. Then he presses the tip against Reggie's asshole. Reggie jerks against Bobby's hold when Luke starts pushing inside. Reggie is so _tight_ around Luke's cock. He whimpers and Bobby pulls him up so Reggie can gasp in air desperately. He's panting wildly as Luke fills him. It hurts. But it also feels so good. Luke's going slow, steadily spearing him open and filling him. Reggie lets out an embarrassingly desperate sound.

Alex grabs him by the back of his shirt and drags Reggie up even more. Reggie scrambles to get his arms under himself until he's on his hands and knees. Then Bobby is shoving his head to the side, where Alex's cock is waiting. Reggie takes him into his mouth without prompting. At the same time, Luke snaps his hips forward the rest of the way, clapping against Reggie's ass. Reggie moans into Alex's cock but manages to swallow around him anyway. He reaches up to stroke the length of Alex's cock he can't fit in his mouth.

Alex lets out a shuddery breath, twists his fist into the back of Reggie's shirt even more. When the fabric pulls tight around Reggie's throat, Reggie moans a little frantically. Alex immediately loosens his grip, apologizes. Even though Reggie didn't want him to stop. Luke draws his hips back before snapping them forward. He rocks Reggie off balance, knocks Alex's cock out of his mouth. Reggie yelps. Scrambles to catch himself on Bobby's thigh, the front of Alex's sweatshirt. Then Luke starts pounding into him.

"Jeez, man," Bobby snorts, "Take it easy."

Luke moans, pants, "He's so _tight_. Feels amazing. I'm going to come inside. Is that okay? You want me to fill you up, baby?"

Reggie nods quickly, gasping but unable to catch his breath. Luke feels so good inside him. His hips clap against Reggie's ass as his thrusts go faster, harder. Chasing release. When Luke finally buries himself inside and comes, Reggie lets out a startled noise. Luke's cock jerks inside him, shoots his comes up inside Reggie's ass so freaking _deep_ . It's so hot and wet. Reggie shivers, groans. Luke is moaning behind him, panting breathlessly. His hands are gripping Reggie's hips so tight it almost hurts. _Does_ hurt but not in a bad way.

Then Bobby yanks on Reggie's hair so hard Reggie yelps.

"We're not done yet," he growls, flushed with arousal and out of breath, "Come here. Luke, get his pants off."

Luke lets Reggie go when Bobby pulls him closer. But only to shuck his jeans down his legs. He tugs Reggie's shoes off, then tears his pants off too. Bobby gets his hands under Reggie's arms, drags him up into Bobby's lap. Reggie rushes to catch himself as Bobby spins him around. Then he's sitting on his knees over Bobby's legs, his back to Bobby's chest. Bobby drags a hand up Reggie's spine, settles it on his waist.

"Ride me," Bobby demands, "Show us how much you really love us, baby."

Reggie reaches down to guide Bobby's cock to his ass. He's tender but wet and slippery with Luke's jizz. So Bobby's cock slips into him, spreads him open wide, but still slides in smoothly. Reggie lowers himself down, takes all of Bobby's dick, until he's sitting on Bobby's thighs. He groans, breathing heavily. 

Bobby moans behind him, "Yeah, just like that. Come on."

So Reggie lifts himself up and lowers himself back down. Bobby lets out a pleased noise that spurs Reggie on. So the next time Reggie pushes himself up, he drops down, taking all of Bobby's dick at once. Both him and Bobby cry out in pleasure. Reggie does it again, faster. Bobby's cock feels so good inside him. Every time Reggie's ass bounces off of Bobby’s lap, Reggie feels his body climb closer and closer to climax. His heart is pounding, blooding roaring through his veins. He reaches down for his cock at the same time a hand is suddenly on his chest. 

Reggie makes a shocked sound when Alex pushes him. He shoves Reggie down into Bobby's lap then back, until Reggie is laying against Bobby’s chest. Bobby gets his hands under Reggie's legs, pulling them out and spreading them open to make room for Alex. He pushes his way between Reggie's legs, cock in hand. He guides his lubed up length down the inside of Reggie's thigh, stopping where Bobby's cock is buried inside him.

Reggie jolts, tries to sit up but Alex pins him in place, "What-what are you-?"

"Relax," Alex tells him at the same time he's pressing the head of his cock against Reggie's stretched hole, "You can take it."

Reggie shakes his head, eyes growing wide. When he tries to move again, Luke's suddenly there, hands on Reggie's shoulders to keep him still.

"Don't back out _now_ ," Luke leans in, nips at Reggie's ear, "You've been so good so far."

Reggie whimpers uncertainly, "I don't know if I can do it."

Bobby kisses the side of his neck, his voice is deep and lusty, "You can. Just _relax_ , baby."

Then Alex is pushing into him too. Reggie gasps, knees jerking. But Bobby's holding his legs so tightly, Reggie can't close them. Reggie reaches for Luke, grabs at the hands on his shoulders. Not trying to pull them off but just to hang on to something. Alex is spreading him open _so much_ . It hurts enough that tears spring to Reggie's eyes. But it also feels _so_ good. Bobby is moaning into his neck. Luke is whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Alex is making the filthiest sound from the back of his throat. It all goes straight to Reggie's dick. He's never been so turned on.

Alex sinks into Reggie as far as he can go, moving so unbelievably slow the whole time. Once Alex's hips finally still, Reggie drops his head back over Bobby's shoulder. He's breathing unsteadily, sweating enough his white shirt is sticking to his flushed skin. Alex leans forward, braces himself on the couch next to Bobby's head. His golden hair falls across his forehead. Bobby moans impatiently under Reggie. 

"You ready?" Alex asks him.

Reggie nods immediately, "Yeah. Please move, I can take it."

"Well, you heard him," Luke purrs, claps Alex on the ass, " _Move_."

Alex swats Luke on the back of his head. Bobby chuckles. Reggie almost laughs too. But before he can, Alex is dragging his hips back and Bobby is rocking his hips up. Reggie cries out in surprise. The feeling of both cock moving inside him is _indescribable_. His whole body melts like liquid. Reggie can't hold his head up, can't do _anything_. He slumps back against Bobby, panting desperately and trembling from head to toe. Alex and Bobby inside him together is too much, _way_ too much, but Reggie feels awesome anyway.

Luke bites at his neck but Reggie can't do anything more than shiver. When Alex starts pumping his hips faster, Reggie and Bobby both moan. Alex's free hand grabs Reggie's hip, holds him in place as he fucks him with even more force. Reggie keens. It's all he can muster. His brain isn't even _functioning_ anymore _._ Bobby keeps moving his hips up, just barely thrusting, but the way he drags against Alex's cock, the way they both slide in and out of Reggie's asshole, sends jolts of pleasure up Reggie's spine. Reggie is so close, dick so hard it hurts.

"Fuck," Bobby curses, "I'm close."

Alex goes faster, moans unsteadily, "Me too."

"Hear that?" Luke growls into Reggie's ear, "You're going to make them come. That's what you want, right?"

Reggie nods.

"Yeah, cause you're being so good for us," Luke purrs. Glides his hand down Reggie's chest, stomach, pushes his shirt up his belly, "Our number one fan," then his hand reaches down and grips Reggie's cock.

He only pumps Reggie once before Reggie is coming all over himself. He cries out. Tenses up tight, Hips rocking frantically into Luke's palm. His ass clenches up around Alex and Bobby so hard it hurts. Bobby lets out a shocked moan into Reggie's shoulder before he's coming too. And when he explodes inside of Reggie, spilling all over Alex's cock. Alex comes too. Alex fucks wet, lewd sounds out of Reggie as shoots his load inside. Reggie makes a strangled, pained noise. He keeps shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm, twitching and whimpering.

Alex pulls out of him carefully. Then he helps Bobby lift Reggie up and off his cock too. Their come drips out of Reggie's ass, down his thighs. Luke gets Reggie by his shoulders and they all lay him on the sofa. Reggie is panting, trying to catch his breath. His head is spinning. His stomach and ass keep clenching up, spasming from the lingering effects of coming so hard. Fingers thread through his hair, rousing him back into awareness. Reggie blinks up to see the worried face of Alex hovering over him.

"You okay, Reg?" he asks.

Reggie nods, "Uh huh."

Alex's worried frown only deepens, "You sure? We weren't too rough?"

Reggie giggles, breathless but pleased, "No way. You guys could've done it even harder."

"I pulled a muscle in my back I was fucking you so hard," Bobby huffs, "You're kind of a freak, Reg."

"Yeah, and you love it," Reggie kicks at Bobby's side playfully.

"This was really fun," Luke lifts Reggie's head into his lap so he can sit on the couch more comfortably, "Even though I almost broke character when you said you'd never had sex before, Reg," he snickers when Reggie swats him on the stomach, "Seriously, we should roleplay more often."

Reggie tilts his head back so he can grin up at Luke, "Yeah? You want to play the groupie next time?"

Luke smirks at him. Bends down to kiss Reggie quickly. They get distracted getting their tongues into each other's mouths. Bobby chuckles watching them. Alex huffs, drops Reggie's pants onto his stomach.

"Come on guys," Alex tells them, "We need to clean up before we get in trouble."

Luke snickers into Reggie's mouth, "Or Alex could play the frustrated teacher and we could all be his _naughty_ students who need to be _punished_."

When Alex's face goes bright red, the others all laugh at his expense.

"Shut up," Alex rolls his eyes but it does nothing to hide his rosy cheeks, "You're all idiots."


	2. Past Reggie/Bobby and Trevor & Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reggie used to go to Bobby whenever he was feeling overwhelmed. Since Bobby's not around anymore, he goes to Trevor instead. It goes differently than planned.
> 
> A/N: Reggie and Trevor do not do anything sexual just to clarify!

Reggie doesn't really have secrets. He's never been able to keep what he's thinking to himself. He always spills the beans, is terrible at lying, and generally doesn't have _reasons_ to keep stuff secret. That being said, Reggie does have _one_ secret.

And okay, it's not like _he_ wanted to keep the whole thing quiet. _But_ Alex coming out put some things into perspective. It changed the way people looked at Alex, changed how his own family treated him. So Reggie couldn't really hold it against Bobby, not wanting to be out. Reggie has always hated that they hid their relationship from Alex and Luke. But it's not like they even called what they had a relationship anyway.

It all started the very first time Reggie's dad slapped him. Reggie was so surprised. Felt like the rug he'd always been standing on, that he didn't even know could _move_ , was suddenly yanked out from under him. After, he found himself in the studio with no idea how he'd gotten there. Blinking back tears and shivering even though the summer evening was _stifling_. Bobby found him like that, wanting to know who had wandered into his garage-turned-studio and left the door open. Reggie didn't even notice him at first.

"-okay, man?" Bobby startled him, suddenly _there_ looking all worried like he never was.

Reggie's cheek was burning and his eyelashes were wet. He felt lost and scared and _alone_. Bobby was there for him, caring about him. And Reggie kissed him.

Then Bobby and him had sex on Luke's couch. It was hurried and kind of awkward. But Bobby was nice to Reggie, took care of him. Didn't ask Reggie what was wrong but held him, kissed him, made him feel safe. Took his mind off of everything. Even though it started from something so awful, the dynamic between them grew and shifted into something special, something Reggie had cherished.

That's maybe the worst part, looking back now. How much Reggie had _trusted_ Bobby. Because they didn't just have sex. If it had been that simple, Reggie would have told Alex and Luke.

They weren't a couple. But Reggie desperately wanted to be cared for. And Bobby cared. Reggie let Bobby take control of him, let Bobby take him apart completely. Because Bobby _always_ put him back together after.

When Reggie was feeling upset, off-kilter. Or when he was stuck in that distant place he would go when his parents' fighting got really bad, Reggie would find Bobby.

Bobby would strip him. Tie him up in these soft, silky ropes. Bend Reggie over his lap. Make the slapping pain of his hand against Reggie's skin take the place of his other pain. Warp it into something different and better. The jolts would shock Reggie back into himself, center him. Bobby would make Reggie come so many times he couldn't think anymore. Or he'd make him wait so long to come Reggie would be a blubbering mess by the end. And coming in Bobby's hand would be _rapture_. 

Then Bobby would clean him up. Tell him he did a good job, appreciate him. Hold him and stroke his fingers through Reggie's hair.

Reggie was allowed to break down under the force of Bobby’s touch. Because no matter how far Reggie fell, Bobby would drag him back up.

But _Bobby_ doesn't exist anymore.

So now Reggie is alive again. Brought back from the dead by the power of love and probably divine intervention. And he has one heck of a secret. But no way to tell any of his friends exactly _what_ he needs. He craves that safe space where he's allowed to break down completely, that security of letting someone put him back together.

So he thinks that's probably why he ends up at _Trevor's_ mansion. Trevor isn't Bobby. But he _is_ at the same time. Reggie wants to hate him so bad. Hates the way Trevor hurt him and Alex and Luke. But Reggie misses Bobby. 

He's standing at the front door. Now that he's here, Reggie kind of wants to run away. He's been standing with his hand raised to knock for so long his fingers are falling asleep. Reggie's zoned out. He's been doing that _a lot_. Gets lost in his own mind, drifts off, distracted and unfocused. Reggie doesn't know how long he's been there when suddenly the door in front of him opens.

Trevor stops short on his way out, almost running into Reggie. He draws in a sharp, short breath and the sound brings Reggie back into himself. He blinks rapidly. The tears pooling in his eyes are sent rolling down his cheeks. Reggie lowers his hand to wrap his arms around himself. Trevor doesn't really look like Bobby anymore. But he still has kind eyes, full of shock but concern too. His voice is still deep, hypnotizing. Drawing Reggie in.

"You-" Trevor stammers, "What are you-?"

"I need-" Reggie gasps out, ducks his head and clenches his eyes shut so he doesn't have to look at this Bobby who's no longer the friend he knew and trusted, "I'm not-" his shoulders are shaking with how hard Reggie's trying not to cry, " _Please_."

But Trevor isn't Bobby.

So Trevor doesn't give in the way Reggie wants. He doesn't pull Reggie into a hug or a kiss. Doesn't tell him _I got you, Reg, it's going to be okay_ like Bobby used to. Trevor swallows so hard Reggie can hear it, like he's nervous. Or like he's trying to hold something back.

Trevor sighs, a shaky breath full of some emotion Reggie can't quite place. "Reggie," he starts, "What are you doing here?"

" _I don't know_ ," Reggie snaps but doesn't sound angry, only sad, "I'm...I just...I'm not okay."

A hand touches his bent elbow gently. Reggie still startles. He looks up quickly, shaking free even more tears. Trevor frowns. He has wrinkles. And a beard. But Reggie doesn't even care. He'd still let Bobby do whatever he wants to him. As long as he just _fixes_ Reggie.

"Jesus, Reg," Trevor says just like Bobby used to. His eyes track across Reggie's face quickly. Then Trevor takes a step back, into his house, and pulls the door open, "Alright. Come in, okay?"

Reggie nods hurriedly, scrubs his sleeve across his face. Trevor moves aside as Reggie clamors past him. Behind, Reggie hears the door close. Then Trevor heads inside so Reggie follows. Trevor is bigger than Bobby. A _man_ , not just the boy Reggie knew. It makes Reggie anxious. Trevor's hands are rough, _big_. He watches as they fill up a kettle, put it on the stove. Reggie stays in place. Bobby played that game once. Made Reggie wait before finally taking him apart. So Reggie waits now too.

Only Trevor fills up a glass with cold water and hands it to him. Gets him some tissues too. Reggie hasn't played _this_ before. Usually the aftercare comes _after_.

Trevor sighs, rubs at the stress lines on his forehead, "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Reggie starts, clutches at the water in his trembling fingers more tightly. Can't tell if this is part of the game or not, "Whatever you want," he says carefully.

Trevor's eyebrows furrow as he looks up at him, "Whatever I want?"

Reggie gulps, "Whatever you want, sir," he tries again. He doesn't remember ever being this nervous around Bobby before. But then again, Bobby never reminded him of his dad the way Trevor does.

Trevor's eyes widen. He takes three whole steps back and away from Reggie.

"No, kid- _Reg_ -we are not doing that," Trevor says firmly.

Tears pool in Reggie's eyes again, "Okay. What do you want to do then?" Reggie's cheeks go red, "I can get naked-"

" _No_ ," Trevor folds his arms, "We _aren't_ having sex."

Reggie nods quickly. Sets the water down on the counter. He comes around the island so he's in the kitchen with Trevor. Standing in front of him. Then he sinks to his knees. When he reaches for Trevor's belt, a hand catches his elbow and swiftly lifts Reggie back up to his feet.

"What did I just say?"

Reggie's whole stomach drops to the floor. His eyes shoot open wide with panic. He lets out this awful noise, like a wounded animal. A terrified gasping thing. Immediately, Trevor is letting him go, moving away again. His eyes are soft with concern and guilt.

"Reggie…" Trevor sounds like a worried parent. Like _Ray_ , "Listen to me. I'm not having sex with you. Not _any_ kind of sex. Christ, you're the same age as my _kid_ ," Trevor sighs, shakes his head, meets Reggie's eyes again, "Whatever's going on with you, that's not going to help."

" _Yes_ it is!" Reggie tries, moves into Trevor's space again, "It helps! You always did it before and it always helped. I just-" Reggie's voice cracks as he starts crying again for real, "I _need_ it," Reggie hiccups over a sob, instantly hides his face in his elbow.

Trevor cups Reggie by the back of his neck and pulls him forward into a loose hug.

"No, you don't, Reg," he tells him, "That's not going to help. Not really. It'll make things better for awhile but it's _not_ what you need."

"What-" Reggie buries his face into Trevor's chest, wraps his arms behind his back, "What do I do? I don't know how to stop feeling like this."

Trevor pats his shoulder, "Let's start with some tea. Camomile. That sound okay?"

"Yeah," Reggie sniffles, "What's Camomile?"

Trevor chuckles, this warm, quiet thing from deep in his chest, "You'll like it. It's calming."

Reggie lets Trevor steer him into one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. Then watches as Trevor gets two mugs from the cupboard. He has a fancy glass teapot with a little mesh cup inside. He puts a bunch of leaves in the middle. Reggie watches as he pours the hot water through. It comes out a beautiful golden color on the other side. Reggie spaces out. This keeps happening. He goes from being totally overwhelmed to completely _empty_. Reggie loses himself to that vacant space in his mind until a mug of steaming hot tea thunks down onto the bar in front of him.

When Reggie jumps, comes back to himself, he sees that Trevor is looking at him.

"That happen a lot?" he asks.

Reggie looks up in confusion, "What?"

"Spacing out like that," Trevor leans on his elbows over the counter, close but not in Reggie's personal space.

Reggie shrugs a shoulder, traces his fingers around the hot rim of the mug, "I guess so. It's part of the problem."

Trevor hums thoughtfully, "And what _is_ the problem exactly?"

"I don't really…" Reggie starts, stops. Thinks it over. He takes a sip of tea. It tastes like how daisies smell. And it _is_ relaxing.

Then Reggie tries to explain, "I feel like I can't get out of my own head. There's either _way_ too much going on. Or nothing at all. I feel like I'm running as hard as I can and when I'm not I'm _stuck._ I just wanted to be _out_ of it for a while. You used to do that for me."

"I see," Trevor answers, not even a hint of judgment or disapproval in his voice, just concern and understanding, "Well, I may be able to help you."

Reggie perks up, "Really?"

Trevor sends him a flat look, "Not like that," he presses on even after Reggie's shoulders slump, "Have you ever tried meditating?"

"Wha-? Like sitting still and chanting _ooohm_? Balancing my tea?" 

"Chi," Trevor corrects, "And not quite. I meditate to calm my emotions, center myself. But it can help with a lot of stuff," Trevor spins Reggie's mug a little closer, so it's right under Reggie's face, "The next time you space out, try this. Close your eyes, find something that smells nice. Let yourself focus on that smell. You still have your flannel?"

Reggie snorts, "Duh."

Trevor smiles, "Good. When you're doing this, try touching your flannel too. Feeling the fabric between your fingers."

" _Okay_ ," Reggie pouts his lips, confused, "But like. How is smelling stuff and touching my shirt going to help?"

"Focusing on your senses can be grounding. When you feel like you're kind of _not there_ or spaced out, bringing yourself back can be as simple as focusing on a certain smell, touch, sound, so on."

That. Kind of makes sense.

Reggie nods, drinks a big gulp of tea. Trevor was right. He does like it.

"Okay, I can try that," then Reggie fiddles with the mug's handle, "What about when it's, like, _way_ too much?"

Trevor sighs out a self-deprecating laugh, "That's the burning question. There's a reason I got my therapist on speed dial. Although knowing you guys actually _were_ haunting me helps keep me from feeling totally insane."

"Hey, that was one time," Reggie huffs, "And you had it coming."

"Yeah, guess I did," then Trevor stops short, "Wait, what do you mean one time? You guys were ghosts for 25 years and you only came looking for me _once_?"

"Oh, we weren't ghosts that whole time," Reggie explains, "We floated out of the ambulance and went to this room where Alex cried but it was only for an hour. Then we woke up in the _future_. So for us it had only been, like, a day."

"Damn," Trevor says.

Reggie snorts, "Yeah."

"Well, hey, look," Trevor sounds so much like Bobby in that moment Reggie almost expects to look up and see the familiar youthful face of his friend. He's still Trevor. But just like how Bobby was always there to help--even though he always offered it like it physically pained him to say what he was feeling out loud--Trevor wants to help too. He's way more mature about it, doesn't seem to struggle as much as Bobby did, but that heartfelt sincerity is still there, "If you need somewhere to go when you're struggling, someone to talk to, I'm here."

One time Bobby made fun of Luke's lyrics. It was all in good fun. But it hurt Luke's feelings. So Bobby bought Luke his favorite lunch for a week straight. And let Luke sleep in his studio when he ran away. And _never_ mocked Luke's music again. Bobby never _said_ sorry but he always showed it through his actions. Reggie doesn't know if Trevor will ever be able to make up for how much he hurt them all. But he knows the man's working on crediting them. Trying to right his wrongs. Now he's trying to show Reggie that he's sorry. And Reggie can't help but think that 25 years is a _long_ time to live after losing all of your friends.

Reggie takes another drink of tea. Is kind of surprised by how much the tea has helped calm him down. Although. Maybe it's not just the tea that's helping.

He feels a bit lighter when he says, "I hope you know this means I'm coming here _all_ the time now. Your house is, like, way awesome. You have a _pool_."

Trevor huffs out a laugh, "I do," he pours a little more tea into Reggie's mug, warming it back up, "You're welcome anytime. All of you guys are."

Reggie sees that the man is trying. That's worth something. Reggie came here for help, because Bobby would always be there for him. But Trevor doesn't let Reggie down. He's just offering a different kind of help. Maybe the kind Reggie really needs right now.

So Reggie smiles, sips his hot flower water, says, "Thanks, Trev, I really needed this." And is surprised by how much he means it.


	3. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reggie thinks Luke hates his new braces. He's very wrong.

Reggie catches Luke staring at him again. But when he glances at the other boy, Luke whips his head around. Pretending like he wasn't. Reggie sinks even lower into his desk. He squeezes his lips together more tightly, hiding the metal on his teeth. Reggie knows his braces look stupid. He's too old for them. All the other kids make fun of him. But Alex, Luke, and Bobby tell him not to listen. And their opinions are the only ones that matter to Reggie anyway.

So it's probably why Reggie is so bothered by the way Luke keeps _staring_ at him.

Like, he _knows_ he looks stupid. Reggie doesn't need one of his best friends gawking at him all the time. It's a really crappy reminder.

After school, they always head to Bobby's studio for band practice. It is hands down Reggie's favorite part of the day. He's jamming out, super into it. Bounces over to Luke to sing at his mic with him. Then Reggie sees Luke's eyes dart down to his mouth.

Reggie's face goes red. He quickly spins away. Tries to hide his teeth while he's singing and messes up his solo. After the song ends, Reggie is so frustrated with himself. He runs his tongue over his teeth, across the uncomfortable bumps of metal there. Reggie's cheeks burn. Through the rest of rehearsals, he stays at his own mic. And tries to figure out a way to sing without letting anyone see his teeth. With very little success.

"I got to get to work, guys," Bobby slings his guitar off, "I'll catch you later."

"I need to go too," Alex sighs, runs his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face, before pulling his hat on, "My aunt's still visiting."

Luke and Reggie both look at him with sympathy.

"Yikes, man," Luke says, "Good luck with that."

Alex lets out a sigh, responds with a flat, "Thanks." Pulls his backpack on and heads out.

Reggie is waiting for Luke to leave. He wants to practice singing and hiding his braces. And he doesn't want to go home yet. If he gets there too early, he'll get roped into family dinner. Last time that happened, Reggie had to listen to his mom get drunk on box wine and tell him how stupid he is, just like his good for nothing father. Reggie doesn't think he takes after his dad. He doesn't really take after his mom either. They're both such miserable people. He _hopes_ he's nothing like them.

"Hey, want to have a jam sesh?" Luke draws Reggie out of his train of thought, "I've been messing around with something new. We could workshop some melodies."

Reggie brightens, grins, "Yeah, sounds awesome!"

Aw well. He didn't really want to hang out all by himself anyway. Luke perks, hurries to get his notebook out of his backpack. He's always so excited to share his songs with them. Reggie finds his enthusiasm to be totally catching. He's smiling with excitement when he peers over Luke's shoulder to try and decipher his lyrical scribbles. Because Reggie is so used to his friends _not_ judging him. But when he looks up to meet Luke's eyes, Reggie finds they're focused on his mouth instead.

Reggie's smile drops.

He quickly closes his mouth. Feels red burn across his cheeks and even up his ears. Luke immediately turns away. Reggie is kind of glad Luke does because Reggie can feel his eyes prickling uncomfortably. Reggie takes a couple steps away from Luke. Then pulls his bass off. Maybe he'll luck out and his mom will be passed out already.

"Sorry, I actually need to go," Reggie puts his bass on its stand. He's talking quickly, voice wavering a little, "I forgot I have something I need to do tonight. So, I'll just-"

But Luke catches him by the sleeve of his flannel and stops him, "Wait!"

The desperation in Luke's tone makes Reggie look back at him. Luke's big eyes are guilty and pleading. It's surprising enough that Reggie is at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," Luke says quickly.

Reggie presses his lips together more tightly, tucking his dumb teeth away. He shrugs a shoulder like it isn't a big deal. Even though Luke is really starting to hurt his feelings.

"It's okay," he tells the other boy.

Luke's brows furrow, his mouth twists unhappily, "No, it's not. I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No, you-" Reggie instantly denies. It's not Luke's fault Reggie's mouth is full of metal after all, "You're not. I get it."

Luke blinks, "You do?"

"Yeah," Reggie ducks his head, "I look _stupid_. I'd probably stare too."

Luke gasps, "What?"

Reggie fiddles with his hands, "I know my braces are dumb and ugly, okay? I get why you keep staring. It's fine-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Luke grabs Reggie by either side of his jaw and lifts his head up, eyes wide and urgent, "That is _not_ what's going on."

Reggie frowns in confusion, "It's not?"

"No," Luke rushes to explain, "I'm not staring because you look stupid or dumb or ugly, dude. I'm staring because you look _hot_."

Reggie startles. Red floods his face. His mouth drops open. And Luke's eyes go _wide_. Luke tries to pull his hands back but Reggie catches him by his wrists.

" _What_?" Reggie asks. He cannot have heard that right.

Luke's cheeks are pink, "I mean-it's just-" his eyes flick down to Reggie's mouth. Luke licks his lips, swallows thickly, "Your braces are really hot. It's so distracting, Reg," Luke's voice goes a little breathless, eyes hooded. Then he talks like he doesn't mean to speak out loud, "I want to come all over them."

Reggie makes a startled _eep!_ sound. And Luke is immediately letting him go and moving away. Luke looks frantic and a little panicked.

"O-oh crap," he stammers, "Did I just say that? I'm _so_ sorry, Reg. I was just-"

Reggie finally catches up to what's happening. Unfortunately his brain to mouth filter has never been that great. So instead of telling Luke it's okay. _Way_ better than okay actually. Reggie cuts Luke off and says, "You should do it."

Luke stops. Gapes at him, "Do-? _What_?"

Reggie burns red all the way from the tops of his ears down his chest, "I mean-! It's cool! Totally cool. I thought you were just making fun of me this whole time. So. Wanting to splooge on my braces is, like, _way_ better. And you can. Do that. If you want to. It sounds hot. Or, I mean. What I mean is-"

Luke, thank _God_ , interrupts him, "So, you actually want me to…"

Reggie gulps, nods, "Yeah. Can I suck your…? Um. Like," Reggie gestures to Luke's dick.

"Wait. _For real_?"

Reggie giggles. Smiles at Luke. And when Luke's eyes dart down to his mouth this time, it only makes Reggie's smile spread into a grin, "Yeah, for real."

Luke wastes no time closing in on Reggie. He grabs him around the back of his neck and pulls Reggie forward. Reggie winces when Luke smashes their lips together. Luke immediately eases up. Then swipes his tongue over Reggie's lips. Reggie parts them. And the moment he does, Luke's shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

When Luke glides his tongue across Reggie's braces, Reggie scrunches his face up. It's kind of embarrassing. Because Reggie _really_ likes how much Luke seems to like his braces. He spent this whole time feeling self conscious, trying to hide them. When Luke was probably _fantasizing_ about them. That sort of blows Reggie's mind.

He reaches out, grabs Luke by his hips. Gets his hands up under Luke's shirt so he can lay his palms against Luke's skin. When Reggie parts their lips, Luke kisses the corner of his mouth. Reggie's lips twitch into a smile. And it makes Luke moan.

"That's so hot," he growls, breathless.

Reggie shivers. He likes that. His hands move to the front of Luke's jeans and Reggie pulls them open quickly. He may have thought about getting Luke in his mouth before. A lot, actually. He's _maybe_ dreamed about it. More than once.

Reggie tears Luke's pants open so eagerly he makes Luke stumble. Then quickly kneels down. He curls his fingers into the waistband of Luke's boxers, pulls them down. Luke's cock is freed, already mostly hard. Reggie's seen Luke naked before, they've all changed around each other and stuff. But he's _never_ seen Luke like this. He looks bigger, up close and hard. Reggie wraps a hand around him, testing the weight. Suddenly Reggie feels hands in his hair. He looks up. Luke is staring at him with this flustering combination of lust and awe.

"Let me see," Luke says breathlessly, tilting Reggie's head back.

Reggie flushes. Then opens his mouth. He grips Luke's cock and drags it across his lips. Moving them aside so Luke has a nice, clear view of his braces. Luke gasps when the tip of his cock touches the metal on Reggie's teeth. Reggie licks up the length of Luke's cock quickly before pumping him with his hand. When Luke shudders, squeezes his hair a little tighter, Reggie smiles up at him.

Luke makes a startled sound. His hips jerk, his cock twitches in Reggie's palm. Then Reggie jumps as Luke comes on his mouth. He keeps working his hand up and down Luke's cock. Grins even wider so Luke's come spurts all over his braces. Some lands on his upper lip and flushed cheek. Luke lets out a strangled moan when Reggie licks Luke's come up from his lips, from his teeth, his braces, and swallows it.

Reggie finds he kind of likes the taste of it. He knows he _really_ likes the way it feels in his mouth. 

Luke lets out a shaky, self-deprecating laugh. Then swipes his load up off of Reggie's cheek. He sticks his thumb into his own mouth, sucks it clean quickly. Scrunches up his nose. Reggie giggles when Luke pulls him back up to his feet. He cups Reggie on either side of his face.

Luke talks as Reggie tucks his cock back into his underpants, "So, sorry I, um, finished so fast."

Reggie smiles at him, "Don't worry about it. I liked it."

Luke's eyes are stuck on his mouth again. Before Reggie can tease him, Luke's leaning in and kissing him. Reggie gasps softly. The moment he does, Luke licks into his mouth. His tongue curls along Reggie's. Making him shiver. Then Luke's hand slides down his stomach and into the front of his pants. Reggie gasps, parts their lips.

"This okay?" Luke asks him.

Reggie nods hurriedly, clutches at Luke's shoulders, "Yeah, definitely."

Luke doesn't even take Reggie out of his jeans. Just grips his cock firmly, stroking him. Reggie's panting, mouth open. Luke kisses his upper lip, laps at his braces. The moan that Luke makes is what sends Reggie over the edge. And he comes in Luke's hand, in his pants, with a strangled whine. Reggie shivers, pants, turns his face to capture Luke's lips again. Shoves his tongue into Luke's mouth as deep as he can.

When they finally part for breath, Luke chuckles.

"Wow," he pants across Reggie's lips.

"Yeah," Reggie nods, brain all fuzzy, "We should totally do that again sometime."

"Definitely," Luke pecks Reggie's cheek then moves away.

As he's in the bathroom, Luke calls back to Reggie, "Hey, you still want to work on this song with me?"

Reggie's pants are damp and uncomfortable. His brain is pretty fried. But he also doesn't want to go home yet. And he loves working on music with Luke.

"Yeah, sure," Reggie answers, "What song is it?"

Luke grins, "It's called Crooked Teeth. I think you'll like it."

Reggie nods with enthusiasm. He knows Luke likes to write songs about his friends. And since Luke has notoriously perfect teeth, Bobby had braces when he was a kid, and Reggie's got his braces now. That only leaves one person Crooked Teeth could be about.

Reggie snickers to himself. 

Poor Alex.


	4. Past Reggie/Bobby and Carrie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from Chapter 2. 
> 
> Reggie used to be in a relationship(ish) with Bobby. Now he's rebuilding his relationship with Trevor. In doing so, he ends up getting to know Trevor's daughter. He doesn't mean to fall in love with her, really he doesn't. 
> 
> But Reggie does.

Carrie isn't really like Bobby _at all_. But she also is, too. That's the thing. See, Reggie remembers Bobby as kind of a hippie, and a flirt, and a bit of a poser. Because he was always trying to find himself and wasn't sure where to look. But he also had a big heart, was kind, liked taking care of people. Reggie remembers when Bobby's dad walked out on his mom. And Bobby picked up all the slack. He worked harder than anyone Reggie has ever met. Mostly, Reggie remembers how hard Bobby _loved_. The guy loved deeply, hid it behind a cool facade. But only to protect his heart because he loved so hard and so fully it hurt him too often. That's _Bobby_ , though. Reggie is only just starting to know Trevor.

And Trevor's daughter isn't really anything like Bobby. She's prissy and stuck up. She treats her band like her own personal entourage, not like they're her friends and equals. And worst of all, she's mean to Julie. No, Carrie isn't like Bobby. She doesn't know any stupid jokes and she doesn't secretly _love_ Dunkaroos. But, Reggie can see there _is_ more to her than meets the eye. 

Carrie loves music. In that way Bobby used to love, so fully it's nearly all-consuming. Someone as dedicated to their music as Carrie is _has_ to. And that's another thing. She works crazy hard. It isn't easy being the lead singer and lead dancer of a band. She writes the music, produces it. Even helps with costume design and choreography.

Carrie is always trying to prove herself in that same way Bobby was always trying to find himself. They're both lost souls with fragile hearts all safe inside thick walls. Only a few people are ever let in past the defenses. Reggie used to be one of those people for Bobby. And Julie, he thinks, was like that for Carrie.

Deep down Reggie still kind of loves Bobby. So he figures that's why he can't bring himself to hate Carrie. Not even close.

He's sitting in the Molina’s kitchen when he spots movement outside. He glances out the window to see Carrie standing at the front door. She raises her hand to knock but stops. Her face is all scrunched up unhappily. Her other hand clenches into a fist. Bobby used to do that when he was nervous.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

Reggie startles, thinking she's talking to _him_. Then realizes she's talking to herself.

"You don't owe Julie anything," she says like she's reminding herself. Her amber eyes get wet, "Just walk away, Carrie."

Reggie rushes to answer the door.

"Hey!" he greets, accidentally startling her, "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. You here to see Jules?"

Her posture is immediately confident again. She flips her hair over her shoulder, scoffs.

"Obviously," she snarks, "Is she here or not?"

Reggie just chuckles, shrugs, "No idea. You can come on in and see if you want," he leans in, conspiratorially, "Her aunt made these _amazing_ cupcakes. You want one? If anyone asks, I'll say I ate them."

He can see the interested gleam in her eyes even as she scowls, "I'm just here to talk to Julie."

"Oh, that sucks," Reggie pulls the door open wider, knows the house smells like fresh baked goods, "She made this killer strawberry filling. They are literally to _die_ for."

Carrie gives him a sharp look, then. Like he's a math problem she's trying to solve. And Reggie doesn't know if it's the promise of sweets, Bobby had a serious sweet tooth too, or what. But Carrie flips her hair over her shoulder and strides into the house past him.

"So, what, is Julie's band just _living_ here now?" she asks.

Reggie shrugs, "Something like that."

"Right," Carrie says crisply, leaving Reggie behind on her way to the kitchen.

She plucks a cupcake off the counter on her way past. Reggie smirks to himself as he closes the door. He follows Carrie into the kitchen. And Reggie gets himself a cupcake too.

"So," Reggie starts, "You okay?"

Carrie blinks at him in surprise, "Why would you ask me that?"

Reggie furrows his brows in confusion, "Because you look sad?"

Carrie scoffs, "Yeah. Well. I'm not. I'm fine."

Reggie ducks his head, smiles, "You know, I knew this guy once," he peels the wrapper off his cupcake, "He'd always say that. If you didn't really know him, you'd think he was _always_ fine."

Carrie stops. She stares at the half-opened cupcake in her hand. A frown pulls at her delicate features.

"I think I'm going crazy," she admits, flicks her eyes back up, meeting his gaze, "I _must be_ going crazy. Because there is absolutely _no way_ a band my dad was in 25 years ago is now performing with Julie."

"Well. Not _no way_ ," Reggie admits.

"So it's true," Carrie nearly drops her dessert, "How is that possible? What are you? _Ghosts_ or something?"

"Yeah! Or, we _were_ ," Reggie scoots closer as he explains, excited, "So we died and then we were trapped in, like, this dark room. But Julie brought us to the future. And _then_ brought us back to life. So we're not ghosts _now_ ," she's gaping at him so Reggie giggles, "If _you_ think it's wild imagine how _we_ feel."

Carrie’s face twists into a fierce scowl. She slams her cupcake down onto the counter. Stands.

"Stop making fun of me," she snaps, "I do _not_ think this is funny."

Reggie throws his hands up in surrender, accidentally tosses his cupcake into the air.

"I'm not making fun of you!" he defends immediately, "It's true! Ask your dad! Trevor knows all about it."

Carrie deflates, "He does?"

"Yeah," Reggie nods, "I hang out with him all the time!"

"You _do_?" Carrie gapes at him disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah," Reggie lowers his hands, smiles a little sadly, "We used to be really close. Back when I knew him as Bobby."

Carrie sits, suddenly. Picks her cupcake back up and takes a massive bite. Gets frosting on her upper lip. She chews, swallows. Stares at the remaining half of the cake in her hand.

"How is this even possible?" she asks, quiet. So unbelievably _vulnerable_. It stirs something in Reggie, that part of him that never wants to see other people be sad.

"I know it's pretty crazy," Reggie reassures, "Ghosts are real. Magic is real. Super evil bad guys who try to steal your _soul_ are real," Carrie looks up at him like Reggie is just making her feel worse. So he rushes to add, "But!" he smiles, "It's not all bad! There's good stuff too. We always thought music connects us and it _does_ . Our music is in our _souls_. That's why people could see us and hear us when we played. If evil is real, then good is too and it's _way_ more magical," Reggie explains, "Our love for each other brought us back to life. Isn't that cool to think about?"

Carrie is staring at him like she's speechless. But she's scowling. The frosting on her upper lip is kind of ruining the effect though.

"Can I-?" Reggie asks, reaching for her. She jerks back, scowl intensifying. He chuckles, "You have frosting," when he moves again she stays still. And he gently wipes away the frosting with his thumb, "There you go! Good as new!"

He swears Carrie’s cheeks are red.

"You're kind of a weirdo, aren't you?" she asks, purposefully flippant but _icy_. Like she's trying to hurt him.

"So I'm told," Reggie shrugs. He stands to pick up the cupcake he'd dropped before. It's smashed. And it was on the _floor_. He still kind of wants to eat it.

Carrie scoffs, "Please do _not_ tell me you're going to eat that," she shoves hers across the counter, "Here. You can finish mine if you really want it that bad."

"Rad!" He scoops it up. Shoves the whole thing in his mouth. And moans obscenely, "Oh man, I missed eating _so much_."

Carrie blinks at him. Reggie _swears_ she's trying not to smile. " _Right_ ," she says instead. Then stands up, "Well. Julie is clearly not here. So, I'm going to go. Thanks for," she gestures at him vaguely, "Whatever this has been. You answered a lot of the questions I had."

Reggie grins from ear to ear, "Happy to help!"

Carrie only scoffs over her shoulder as she leaves him behind.

Reggie is knocking over and over. If he was in his right state of mind, he'd ring the doorbell. Or _call_ Trevor since he has his phone number and that new phone Ray got for them. But Reggie's not okay. He needs Trevor's flower tea and kind words and calm _aura_. His mind is racing, hands shaking. He's been alone in the studio all night and most of the day, letting his mind go to darker and darker places.

Trevor isn't answering.

Which makes sense. Because Reggie is pretty sure no one wants to deal with him. He can't even blame them. Reggie knows he's annoying and that he's a burden. And he's not even _sucking_ Bobby's _dick_ anymore. So why would he want to put up with Reggie?

"I'm coming!" Carrie yells before yanking the door open, " _What_?"

Reggie flinches so hard he scrambles back a step. He's breathing heavily. Trying not to cry. So he ducks his head to hide his face from her. He can't believe he forgot this is Carrie's _house_.

"Sorry," he says immediately, habitually, "I'm sorry," he's stammering, repeating himself, "I-" he tightens his arms around his chest, "Is Trevor here?"

Carrie folds her arms, "No."

"Right," Reggie nods quickly, "Sorry," he says again, "I didn't mean to-I'm just gonna-Sorry."

Carrie sighs, takes a step back, and pulls the door open wider. "Come in," she gestures into her house, "Sit down before you keel over or something."

Reggie nods. He can do what he's told. He's good at that. He stumbles past her and goes to the kitchen. Sits on one of the bar stools because that's what he always does when he visits Trevor. Carrie follows him. When she walks around the kitchen island, she stops, leans back into the counter so she's facing Reggie. And crosses her arms.

"Are you-?" she starts. Reggie looks up at her. Her expression closes off, "What is wrong with you anyway?"

Reggie's eyes tear up and spill over. He quickly looks down, away. Fiddles with his hands in his lap.

"Sorry," his voice comes out raspy, "I shouldn't be here. I don't-I don't want to bother you. I don't want to get in the way. I'm-I'm _always_ in the way."

"Well," Carrie says, clipped, "I just so happen to be free," she turns, gets two glasses out of the cupboard above the counter, "So you're not _actually_ interrupting anything."

She gets a jug of juice out of the fridge. Fresh squeezed, organic orange juice. And pours them each a cup. She clunks it down into the counter with more force than necessary.

"Here," she tells him, "Drink this."

So Reggie does. Holds the glass between both shaking hands and takes a drink. It's ice cold and refreshing. The opposite of Trevor's hot tea. But still good. Focusing on the bright, vibrant taste helps Reggie quiet his mind a little. It smells tangy and sweet. Reggie draws in a deep breath, letting the smell wash over him. The sensory stuff Trevor helps him with doesn't always work when he's overwhelmed. But right now it helps enough that Reggie's hands stop shaking. And he doesn't feel like he's going to burst into tears any second. He lets out a long, shuddery exhale and that calms him down too.

"Is this why you visit my dad?" Carrie asks, "Does he help with," she gestures at him, "this?"

Reggie nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, he's showing me how to meditate!" he tells her, excited _,_ then deflates when he remembers, "But I'm not that good at sitting still. Or clearing my mind. Or controlling my breathing."

Carrie snorts, rolls her eyes, "Yeah. Meditation is _not_ my thing either. That's why I do yoga."

Reggie frowns, confused, "Yoga? Like the bear? Hey hey hey?"

Carrie laughs. Then claps a hand over her mouth. Her cheeks are red when she drops her hands to cross her arms again.

"No, not _Yogi Bear_ ," she is fighting off a smile, " _Y_ _oga_. It's a form of exercise."

"Oh, rad!" Reggie lights up again, "Is that how you can learn all those cool dance moves?"

"It helps with that, yeah," Carrie preens a little and Reggie grins, "But I mostly do it to unwind and relax."

"Whoa, for real?" Reggie sets his juice down, "You should show me! I like, really, need to figure out how to do that when. Well. When I get all," he waves a hand around his own head.

Carrie looks surprised. Then a little flustered. She flips her hair over her shoulder. Finishes off her juice. Then finally says.

"Fine," she points at him, "But take off this ridiculous jacket first. It'll be in the way."

Reggie pouts. But obediently pulls his coat down his shoulders, "It's not ridiculous…" and he hangs it on the back of the bar stool.

Carrie seems to pick up on the fact that she's struck a nerve.

"Alright," she admits, " _You_ kind of pull it off." She's looking away. But her cheeks are rosy. Reggie recognizes that look.

He grins from ear to ear, "You think I'm _cute_."

She scoffs, "I think you're annoying," but Reggie can tell she doesn't mean it, "Now come on. I'll show you some basics. There's no way you can handle anything more than that."

"Yes, ma'am," Reggie follows Carrie eagerly.

Reggie had been right about Carrie. There's way more to her than meets the eye. Which makes sense because there's no way Julie would have ever been friends with her if Carrie didn't have a good heart. Julie's just _like that_. 

The more time he spends with Carrie, like when he visits Trevor and all three of them watch a movie together, or when he comes over to learn more yoga moves or try some more mediation, the more Reggie _wants_ to spend time with her. Because the more she opens up to him, the more Reggie sees that lovely, solid gold heart of hers she likes to hide.

He swims to the edge of the pool, folding his arms over it and resting his chin on them. Carrie is lounging on one of the pool chairs. Tanning but not really tanning because she’s under the shade of a big umbrella. She gets too hot under the sun.

"Hey Carebear?" Reggie prompts.

Carrie heaves out a sigh, pulls her sunglasses down her nose, and levels him with a flat look.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

Reggie ignores her question, "Has Trevor ever told you about, you know, our history?"

Carrie blinks, surprised, "That you guys were in a band and wrote pretty much all of the hits he took sole credit for? Yes. He has. You all _must_ know what the business is like. My dad was _seventeen_. He made mistakes-"

"No, no, no," Reggie rushes to intervene, "Not-not that. We're working all that out. It's...I'm not worried so much about that stuff anymore," Reggie kicks his legs in the water, runs a nervous hand through his wet hair, knocking it down his forehead, "I meant like. _Us._ Bobby and me. Has he told you about our past?"

"No?" Carrie frowns, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Reggie answers quickly. He's not about to out Trevor to his own _daughter_ , "Nevermind. Just forget I said anything."

Carrie sits up a little more, "No way. Tell me right now."

"N-no, I mean-" Reggie stammers, lifts his hands in surrender, "It's nothing, really."

"What? Did you two hate each other or something?" when Carrie presses, Reggie feels himself grimace. If _only_. Then Carrie's eyes widen, "Oh. My. God."

Reggie panics, "Wait, that's not it! We really didn't-!"

"Are you my dad's _ex_?" Carrie gasps.

Reggie freezes. Oh no. In all the years he knew Bobby. And all the times they were together. Reggie had managed to keep their secret to himself. He's _never_ told anyone. And now he just spilled the beans to Bobby's _kid_.

"Oh, Reginald," Carrie sighs, "I thought you had _taste_. I've seen my dad back then. You could have done _so_ much better."

"Wait," Reggie stalls, "You're not mad?"

Carrie furrows her brows, "Why would I be mad? I don't care that you dated my dad _25 years ago_."

"Well," Reggie scratches at the back of his head, "We never really _dated_ ," he confesses, "Just sort of screwed around."

"Ew!" Carrie huffs, "I don't need to know _that_."

"Sorry, sorry," Reggie snickers, "I just felt weird not telling you. It's why I'm so close to your dad now," he explains.

Carrie flips her sunglasses back down and rests back into her pool chair, "Well. Thanks for telling me. I don't like when my friends keep secrets from me."

"Yeah," Reggie tries not to grin like an idiot because Carrie called him her friend. And fails, "Me neither."

Then he remembers that he still hasn't told the others. And his good mood diminishes a little. When Carrie gets up to come swim with him, Reggie forgets all about it though. He splashes her even though she tells him not to. So she dunks him under the water. When he resurfaces, he's laughing. Then realizes that Carrie is too. In that moment, Reggie is struck but the way Carrie's amber eyes glow in the sunshine like liquid gold. And the way her smiles lights up her whole face. He thinks to himself he'd love to see her smile like that more often. And is struck with a sudden realization.

"Hey, so," Reggie starts, fiddling with his hands, "I need to tell you guys something."

Both Alex and Luke stop talking about beats and melodies to look at him.

"What's up?" Luke asks.

"I-" Reggie doesn't know how to even _start_. He's getting flustered. Can feel his cheeks going red.

"Reg, is everything okay?" Alex frowns worriedly. Reggie doesn't want to freak Alex out, make him upset or anything. So he quickly nods.

"Yeah, no, it's all good. I just-" Reggie shifts on his feet, "So I like girls, right?"

Luke's fighting back a smile, "Uh huh."

"Yeah, well. I also like guys," Reggie says quickly, rushes to speak before Luke or Alex can, "And I liked a particular guy, back in '95. And well. We were sorta, kinda together. I mean. Not like. _Dating_. Bobby didn't want anything serious so we just messed around. But I didn't tell you and I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie about it but he wasn't out and we weren't dating anyway so he told me not to say anything and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Alex cuts in, "Slow down, Reg."

"Sorry," Reggie says quickly then winces, tries to slow down, "I just. I wanted to tell you guys. I don't want to keep secrets from my friends."

"Thanks, man," Luke smiles at him, "But there's a pretty big difference between _lying_ and not wanting to be out."

"Yeah," Alex agrees, "We understand why you'd keep that to yourself. Although…" Alex smirks, fights it back down, "You and Bobby weren't as secretive as you think."

Luke snickers, " _Yeah_. We never said anything because you didn't tell us. But you two were kind of obvious."

"Oh," Reggie flushes but can't fight off his grin, "Okay, cool," he feels his shoulders slump with relief, "I'm glad that's off my chest. I've been wanting to tell you guys for _forever_."

"Thanks for trusting us," Alex's smirk softens into a genuine smile, "And I'm proud of you for coming out."

"Yeah, congrats dude," Luke reaches out his hand for a low five and Reggie slaps their hands together.

"Thanks, guys!" Reggie laughs, "Guess that means I can tell you my _other_ secret."

He leans in conspiratorially and both Luke and Alex do too, eager to hear it.

"I think I'm in love with Bobby's _daughter_ ," he whispers.

Alex's eyes shoot open wide and Luke gapes, "The Dirty Candy girl? With the pink hair?"

Reggie sighs fondly, "Yeah. _Carrie_."

"You are a _mess_ , Reginald," Alex tells him.

And Reggie just smiles back, "I know."

Reggie smells Carrie's fancy perfume before he hears her voice. He's on his way to Julie's room to ask her if she wants to play monopoly with him and Carlos. Julie _says_ she doesn't get competitive and doesn't like games but she always gets way too into monopoly and ends up _schooling_ Reggie and Carlos. Neither boy cares though because they always have fun. Still, Reggie recognizes Carrie’s voice and bounds over to Julie's door excitedly. Hand poised to throw the door open. When Carrie's words make him freeze.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Carrie is saying, voice raw with emotion, "I know I've been-" she chokes up, "I've been _awful_ to you, Jules."

"I…I haven't been very nice to you either, Care," Julie replies, guilty, "So it's okay. I'm sorry too."

Reggie decides this isn't really his business. While he's never been opposed to a good bit of eavesdropping, he knows how much this means to Carrie. So he leaves her to it. And decides he'll convince Carlos to play Mario Kart instead.

He _knows_ that Dirty Candy and Julie and the Phantoms are technically rival bands. But he finds himself cheering anyway. Because Dirty Candy's performances are fun and energetic and sexy. Carrie always looks _gorgeous_ on stage. All confident, spunky, full of energy. She really is an awesome performer. It helps that lately her music has taken on a bit of a shift. Her lyrics aren't quite so self-serving. Kayla even has a solo in this song that she absolutely _kills_. Reggie knows that Carrie wants to ask Flynn to feature in a song she's working on too, for a rap solo. But she's still hesitant to ask. Which is fair. Flynn can _really_ hold a grudge.

He high fives Carla as the girls exit the stage. Her stage name is Miss Orange. Reggie has always been good with remembering names though. _Especially_ the names of cute girls.

"Good job, guys!" he tells them, gets a fist bump from Kayla. But his attention is completely on Carrie, "You were _amazing_ out there, Carebear."

She rolls her eyes but she's smiling, "Of course we were. Now _you_ better not blow it. I can't call you my rivals if you guys suck."

Reggie snickers, "Yeah, yeah. We'll do great. Julie's been writing some killer new lyrics. About forgiveness and friendship and moving on…"

He smiles when Carrie gets a little flustered. She tries to cover it up by snorting, folding her arms, "Of course she is. She just _has_ to pour her heart and soul into everything."

"Yeah," Reggie tells her, "We all do. Music means pretty much everything to us."

Carrie softens. Something she rarely does. And rarely ever does in public.

"I know," she tucks a stray strand of hair off his forehead, fixing it back in place. Then drops her hands and clears her throat. Goes all confident and cold again, "Good luck out there or whatever."

"Thanks," Reggie giggles.

When he turns to follow the rest of the band on stage, Reggie sees the others are watching him. Luke looks way too amused. Alex almost looks pitying. But Julie looks like she's seen something surprising. Or realized something surprising. Which. Reggie winces, turns his head away quickly. He's always been bad at hiding his feelings so he's sure Julie's caught on. He just hopes _Carrie_ doesn't know. He's so happy with their growing friendship, he doesn't want to ruin it yet.

Reggie is sitting on one of the expensive granite countertops in the Wilson’s kitchen, swinging his legs. Carrie has given him a bowl of batter to stir while she heats the oven.

"What's _gluten_?" Reggie asks as he swirls the spoon around the goopy batter, "How do you make cake without eggs?" he continues, lifts a scoop and watches it splatter back into the bowl, "Is this going to rise? Why does Trevor want his cake vegan? Is that some kind of vegetarian thing?"

"Gluten are wheat proteins that can make people sick, you can bake cake without eggs if you use the right substitutes, _yes_ it's going to rise, my dad is vegan so of course he wants his birthday cake to be vegan and _no_ veganism is not the same as being vegetarian," Carrie answers, rapid fire, then puts her hands on her hips and glares at him, "Now, if I get you a popsicle, will it shut you up?"

Reggie nods, "Almost certainly."

"Fine," Carrie goes to her fridge, yanks the freezer open, "Strawberry or grape?"

Strawberry is Carrie's favorite. He knows she doesn't offer it to just anyone. But he also knows she doesn't _really_ want to share.

"Grape, please," he tells her.

Carrie passes him the frozen treat in exchange for the bowl of batter. "Here," she glances into the bowl and nods in approval, "Yeah, this looks about right."

She says it as if they both didn't learn how to make a cake ten minutes ago by reading a recipe online. He nods along, sucks the fruity purple frozen treat into his mouth. She pours the batter into the two cake pans. Reggie leans back on one of his hands and watches as she gets the cakes perfectly even. Then puts them right in the center of the oven. So they'll cook evenly. Reggie knows jack squat about baking so he follows her lead. Even though he's _almost_ positive she has no idea what she's doing either.

She sets a timer on the stove, "Alright," she tells him, "Looks good."

Reggie pulls the popsicle out of his mouth as he leans forward to peer into the oven. Well. It looks about as right as two cake pans full of batter can, he supposes.

"Cool," he replies, "What's next?"

When he sits back a little, Reggie is startled by how close him and Carrie are. He didn't mean to lean into her space. But he must have. Because they're close. He freezes in place. Carrie's eyes dart down to his mouth. Reggie swallows thickly. Her lips look inviting and soft. She smells sweet like cake and expensive perfume. Reggie feels drawn in. When he shifts an inch closer, Carrie suddenly closes the space between them.

Reggie jumps when she kisses him. His mouth is cold from his popsicle so her lips feel especially warm. They're so unbelievably soft. Reggie gasps a little, shocked, and Carrie pulls away suddenly.

Her cheeks are red but she's scowling. "What was that?" she snaps.

Reggie gapes, "I-I-You kissed me!"

Carrie looks at his mouth again, opens hers to speak. But a sudden voice interrupts them.

"Carrie!" Trevor calls out as he lets himself in through the front door, "I'm home!"

Carrie steps back away from Reggie quickly just as her dad comes into the kitchen. Reggie knows his face is beet red.

"Oh, hey, Reg," Trevor smiles at him, "How's it going? You good?"

"Yep! Doing great! Fantastic! Everything is a-okay!" he rambles.

Trevor pulls his sunglasses down and narrows his eyes at him, " _Okay_. You're dripping," and he points to the popsicle Reggie's holding that's melting all over the countertop. Then turns his attention to Carrie, "How's it going, sweetheart?"

"Good," she answers, clipped, "We're making you a cake."

Trevor blinks in surprise, "A cake? What for?"

Carrie rolls her eyes, "Your _birthday_. Don't tell me you forgot."

Trevor smiles, warm and endeared. He hugs Carrie and kisses her on the top of her head. She makes an _ugh_ noise, pushes him off. She's smiling though. Trevor lets her go easily.

"You know how I get when I'm busy, sweetie. But thank you," he looks back at Reggie, "You had _Reggie_ help you though? Now I'm afraid to try it."

"Hey!" Reggie protests. But Trevor throws an arm around his shoulders and hugs him too.

"He's been surprisingly helpful," Carrie isn't looking at Reggie and her cheeks are red, "Talkative. But helpful."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Trevor gives Reggie a playful shake then lets him go, "You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know, dad," Carrie smiles, "We wanted to. To show how much we appreciate you."

"Uh huh," Reggie agrees, licking the melting popsicle up from his hand, "What she said."

Trevor looks super flattered, "Thank you both. I look forward to trying it," he heads out of the kitchen, "I'm going to change. I'll be back in just a minute."

Once they're alone in the kitchen, awkwardness settles between Carrie and Reggie.

"So, I-" Carrie starts at the same time Reggie says, "Can we-"

"You go first," Reggie offers.

Carrie squares her shoulders, "It was an accident."

Reggie feels like the air has been stolen from his lungs. "Oh," he ducks his head, "So you didn't _want_ to kiss me?"

"I…" she fidgets, "I did. But I don't want this to come between us."

Reggie's head snaps up, "But I wanted to kiss you too!"

"Really…?" her eyebrows furrow with confusion, "Aren't you _gay_?"

"What? No," Reggie is confused now too.

Carrie flushes bright red, "I just thought--because you used to date my dad and haven't made a move on me or anything--I thought you weren't interested."

"Um, I am _way_ interested, actually," Reggie scrambles to explain, "I like both. Guys _and_ girls. And I _really_ like you. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. I care about you and like spending time with you. I didn't want you to think I was only interested in dating. Because I'm cool with just being friends too."

"So…" Carrie clears her throat, shifts on her feet. Clenches her fingers. Like she's nervous, "You _are_ interested in dating then?"

Reggie nods, "Uh huh. _Super_ interested."

"Good," Carrie nods decisively. Her posture becomes confident again, "You can kiss me again if you wash that disgusting, sticky popsicle off your face."

Reggie grins so hard his eyes scrunch up, "Yes, ma'am."

As he washes his hands and face, Carrie checks the cakes. They're getting close. She closes the oven again, resets the timer. Reggie rocks eagerly on his feet, waiting impatiently. When she stands and turns to him, Reggie moves into her space immediately. He tucks her hair behind her ear and cups her jaw softly.

"Is this okay?" He asks, just to double check.

Carrie rolls her eyes. Grabs a handful of his shirt. Then she pulls him forward into a kiss. It's just a soft press of lips. But Reggie totally melts. Carrie kisses him with confidence this time. Takes control and guides Reggie's lips into a playful kiss. Reggie is _good_ at kissing. But Carrie gives him a run for his money.

When Trevor suddenly clears his throat, Reggie leaps away from Carrie.

Reggie turns, he sees Trevor standing just inside the kitchen, arms folded over his chest. Reggie's stomach drops. His heart rate quickens.

"S-sorry," he says immediately, "Sorry, sir."

Carrie huffs behind him, "Do you mind? You're totally interrupting something."

Trevor chuckles, "Oh, I'm aware. No making out in places we eat, you know the rules."

"We weren't _making out_ ," Carrie sounds a little flustered.

"You-you're not mad at me?" Reggie rushes to ask.

Trevor sends him a soft, reassuring look. "Not at all, Reg," he sounds like he means it, "Carrie's a smart girl and I trust her," he coughs into his fist, clearing his throat, "Though I _had_ hoped she'd have better taste than her old man."

Reggie flushes red, "Hey! I'm a _catch_."

Trevor's face softens. He comes up to Reggie and Reggie _almost_ moves away but doesn't. "Yeah, I know. I was just teasing, buddy," Trevor wraps Reggie up in a hug, "It's a good thing Carrie is way smarter than I ever was."

Reggie finally relaxes, hugs Trevor back.

"Well," Carrie rolls her eyes, "I'm so _glad_ you approve."

Trevor lets Reggie go with a hearty laugh, "Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll leave you kids to it," then he narrows his eyes at Reggie, "No funny business though."

Reggie throws his hands up in surrender, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

"Uh huh," Trevor pats Reggie's shoulder on his way out of the kitchen, "Good luck with this one, sweetheart," he tells Carrie, teasing.

Carrie arches a neat brow, "Trust me, dad. I can handle him just fine."

"I know," Trevor snickers, calls over his shoulder as he heads upstairs, "That's what I'm worried about!"

Reggie glances at Carrie, confused, but Carrie just rolls her eyes. They go back to finishing their cake. Carrie decides they're making vegan frosting. So Reggie dumps the dairy-free soy butter he's not sure he trusts yet into a bowl. And they pour in the powdered sugar. When Carrie turns on the hand mixer, white powder is thrown all over the place. Carrie makes a disgusted, slightly distraught noise, and Reggie giggles. He wipes Carrie's cheek clean with the sleeve of his shirt. She smiles shyly. Kisses him quickly.

Then Carrie puts Reggie on clean up duty while she makes the frosting. Reggie wipes up everything she spills with a smile on his face. She bosses him around and Reggie hops to it. Getting her the vanilla. And soy milk. And rubber spatula. In the end, the frosting tastes _amazing_. And Carrie's frosting-sweet lips taste even better.


End file.
